


Drawn in

by SharkGirl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: (and only between Joe and Cherry), (not on the page), Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to FWB to Lovers to FWB (it's complicated), Drinking, Flashbacks, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Polyamory (implied), Post Episode 9, Short One Shot, Teasing, Vignette, Wine, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Joe and Cherry were always a Thing. A packaged deal. Where Cherry went, Joe followed. And vice versa. Neither one was the leader. They were equals. Partners. And that was something that would never change.Or a glimpse into Matcha Blossom's past before jumping back to present day.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, One-sided Matcha Blossom/Adam
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Drawn in

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Tonight, instead of writing for one of my quote drabble prompts, I decided to explore a little bit of Joe and Cherry's past with Adam. Actually, the main focus is on Joe and Cherry and how they both had a crush on Adam (before everything went sideways) There are spoilers for Episode 9, so please be aware.  
> This is Matcha Blossom endgame (and beginninggame and middlegame, haha) so not to worry. 
> 
> I know a few authors have explored the flashback scenes from Sk8, but this is my take. (All the ones I've read are lovely, too - I enjoy seeing everyone's headcanons about these two/three!)
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous Foxy! Thanks again~  
> Please enjoy!!

Joe and Cherry were always a Thing. A packaged deal. Where Cherry went, Joe followed. And vice versa. Neither one was the leader. They were equals. Partners. And that was something that would never change.

Cherry was deep in thought, looking out into the distance as the sun set over the water. Joe came to stand beside him. He leaned down, bracing himself on the railing, and bumped Cherry’s shoulder. “You’re thinking too loud,” he said with a snort.

He expected a scoff in response, but Cherry only hummed. 

Joe frowned. “What’s on your mind?” 

Cherry turned to face him, peering up through his bangs. “Like you don’t know.” 

He had a point. Joe did know. He knew all too well. Because he’d been thinking about him, too. Adam. The new guy. The guy who never showed his face and could get such impressive air that it looked like he was floating. It was mesmerizing. Never mind everything else he could do.

“So,” Joe began, brushing some of Cherry’s hair over his shoulder so he could lean down and press a kiss to the side of his neck. “What are you thinking about...exactly?” The words were spoken into his skin, his lips teasing. 

Cherry tilted his head to the side, giving him better access. Joe kissed a path up to his ear, where he gave the lobe a playful little tug with his teeth. Cherry’s piercings were warm against Joe’s tongue, heated by his skin and the blush just at its surface.

“Kojiro…” Cherry gasped when Joe moved to stand behind him. He pressed Cherry against the railing and bent down to give the other side of his neck the same attention. 

“You want him?” Joe asked, lips brushing against Cherry’s jaw. 

Cherry swallowed and then sucked in a shuddering breath when Joe bit down on the tendon. “You do, too.”

Joe hummed in agreement. He wrapped his arms around Cherry’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “There’s just something about him.”

Cherry sighed and looked up at the stars. When had it gotten dark? “There is.”

There was always a certain rush a skater got when doing something that wasn’t exactly, one hundred percent legal. Whether it was grinding down the handrail at a public library or jumping over benches or mile markers in the park.

It was thrilling. Even more so when they were caught.

Never had they moved so quickly than when there were flashing lights behind them. It was exhilarating. And once they were safely out of view, they’d dismount and whoever was the fastest would push the other up against the nearest flat surface. 

Joe lived for those moments, the blood rushing in his ears, the taste of Cherry’s lips mixing with the tang of sweat, and the wild beating of his heart.

Eventually, they’d pull apart, both still panting, hair a mess and eyes wild, and they’d laugh. It felt so damn good. They’d just throw their heads back and laugh until they were wiping tears from their eyes.

It was addicting. 

And it became even more so once they started palling around with Adam on the regular. Doing more and more dangerous things. Getting away with it all. Nothing could touch them. Nothing.

But this time, when they narrowly escaped arrest -- or, more likely a slap on the wrist and stern talking to -- Joe didn’t move to push Cherry up against the wall and kiss him breathless. And neither did Cherry. Because Adam was there. And as close as the three had become in such a short time, Joe doubted making out in front of him would be deemed acceptable.

So, instead, they fistbumped. Celebrating their little victory in another way.

And then...Adam went and removed his hood. He went and told them they were “special.” 

“Did you crack another wheel?” Cherry asked, placing his hands on Joe’s shoulders and leaning heavily onto him.

Joe was seated with his legs crossed as he tinkered with his board. “I didn’t.” 

Cherry ignored him, turning and sitting with his back to Joe. He pressed against him, causing Joe to jerk forward. 

“Hey--” 

“It’s probably because you’ve been gaining weight,” Cherry mused, tilting his head back until it was resting against Joe’s shoulder. 

Joe frowned. “I’m gaining muscle,” he corrected. “And I didn’t crack a wheel. I’m just rotating them.” He finished and gave it a spin. “Otherwise they won’t wear evenly.” 

Cherry hummed and put more of his weight against Joe’s back. “It was pretty cool how he caught me the other night,” he said and then turned to press a kiss to Joe’s pulsepoint. 

“Yeah,” Joe replied with a chuckle. “You looked like a damn princess--Kaoru, what the hell!” Joe pulled back, placing a hand over his neck, right where Cherry had bitten him. “Did you seriously just bite me?” 

“You insulted me,” Cherry answered simply, like it justified his behavior.

“Insulted…” Joe blinked. “Princesses are pretty! You’re pretty! How is that an insult?” Though, admittedly, he was teasing Cherry. After all, Adam had swooped in and caught him like a prince from a fairytale. Joe’s heart had skipped a beat. 

Cherry narrowed his eyes at him, but nodded, seeming to have accepted Joe’s response. “It was pretty cool, though, right?” Cherry asked before toying with his lip ring, pulling it into his mouth with his teeth.

Joe found himself drawn to the movement, dazed for a second before he realized Cherry was waiting for his answer. “Yeah. Hey, he’s coming tonight, right?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Cherry said, returning to his spot behind Joe. But this time, he wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck and pressed his chest against his back. Cherry’s lips brushed the shell of Joe’s ear, sending a delicious shiver up his spine, before he whispered, “We’ve got some time before he gets here, though.”

Joe could finish rotating his tires later. 

Joe had lost. By a lot. In fact, when he finally reached the bottom of the hill, both Adam and Cherry were already off their boards and chatting. But they turned toward him when he arrived.

“About time,” Cherry teased with a tilt of his chin. There was something familiar shining in his eyes. A hunger Joe knew all too well. But Adam was here. So, they settled for another fistbump. Though, Joe was sure he’d felt a jolt of something electric pleasantly shooting up his arm as their knuckles brushed.

Damn. He missed their post-race makeouts. And he knew Cherry did, too, judging by the way he was tonguing at his lip ring. 

“It was a good race,” Adam said. “But, if you don’t mind, I’ve invited someone.” He checked his watch. “They should be here soon.” 

Joe and Cherry exchanged glances. Sure, up until recently, they’d been hanging out with the whole crew. But for a few weeks now, it had just been the three of them. They were...special. 

“I’m curious to see how fast he is,” Adam went on, an excited smile curving his lips. “I’m looking for something.”

Joe grunted as he fell onto Cherry’s bed. Exams were over. They could finally rest.

“Don’t just invite yourself onto someone’s bed,” Cherry complained from the doorway.

Joe rolled over onto his side, resting his head in his palm as he looked up at him. “I thought I had a standing invitation to get into your bed,” he said and then snickered. “Or was that only for your pants?” He laughed and then quickly backpedaled. “Wait, Kaoru, no--” 

But it was too late. Cherry had jumped onto the bed, elbow-first, right into Joe’s abdomen. 

“Fuuuuuuh…” Joe wheezed and tried to push him off, but Cherry was surprisingly dense and held his position.

“What was that about getting into my pants?” he asked, cracking his neck.

“A...joke…” Joe managed as he scrambled to grab a hold of Cherry’s wrists, so he could switch their positions. “It was a joke,” he said again, once he was finally able to breathe properly.

Cherry sat up, straddling Joe’s waist and faked a pout, his lip ring catching the light. “It was a joke?” he asked in that sickenly sweet voice he used when he was talking to teachers or Joe’s parents. “Hmm...well, there goes my plan for the rest of the afternoon.” He placed his hands on Joe’s chest as he made to move off of him, but Joe finally caught on.

“Not so fast.” Joe gripped Cherry’s shoulders. “Was that…” He drew his brows down. “Were you...trying to seduce me?” 

Cherry snorted and, for a moment, Joe thought he’d guessed wrong. After all, they didn’t typically do those sorts of things at home… But then Cherry grinned, slow and soft. “I thought we could try something a little different today.” 

Well, let it be said that Joe was always up for trying new things.

Their little crush of sorts on Adam didn’t fade. Even as he found more and more people to challenge. Or who he thought would challenge him. 

Through it all, Cherry and Joe remained. They grew closer as Adam pulled away.

Things were changing again. And not for the better. But neither one of them could have predicted how it would play out.

Joe sighed as he swirled the wine around in his glass. He’d finished closing up the restaurant and, as per usual, his nightly guest had been right on time.

Cherry scoffed from his seat at the bar. “You’re meant to drink it. Not play with it,” he said, before sipping from his own glass. He was in a mood tonight.

Even so, Joe couldn’t resist. “Aww, but Kaoru. You brought me something new.” He gestured toward the bottle on the counter. “I just wanted to check its legs.” He held the glass up to show off the droplets. “And you know I’m a leg man,” he teased, his gaze dropping to Cherry’s before he looked back up.

Cherry rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a wine tasting,” he said and then crossed one leg over the other. “And I’m not that drunk.” 

“Ouch.” Joe placed a hand over his chest. “You make it sound like I take advantage of you.” 

There was a beat as Cherry finished the last of his wine. “Isn’t that what we do?” he offered before holding his glass out for more. Joe poured it for him. 

“Is that why you’re here?” Joe asked, putting it all on the table. Things had gotten tense. It happened sometimes. With as long as they’d been together. But something felt different. Off. “Kaoru--” 

“I’m sorry,” Cherry interrupted before setting his glass down and rubbing his temples. “With everything that’s happened lately, it feels like…” 

Joe nodded. “It feels like it did back then.” 

“Only worse,” Cherry agreed. “I’m worried.” He looked up at Joe, his teeth coming to rake over his lower lip, but catching on nothing. 

Shit was truly about to hit the fan. But there was nothing they could do to stop it. Not directly. They’d blown their chances.

“Want to watch a movie?” Joe asked, clearing the counter. “Something old and stupid.” Cherry was quick, but Joe was quicker, “And don’t say like me,” he threw over his shoulder as he finished tidying up.

Cherry sighed. “I have work tomorrow.” 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Joe said. “And you can just stay over, if it gets too late.” 

Cherry sighed again, but he was already standing up, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. “My standing invitation hasn’t expired, has it?” 

Oh, he’d never let that go, would he? But Joe was glad. If he was teasing him, that meant his mood had improved. 

“Nope,” Joe replied, flashing a smile in return. “So, let’s head upstairs and I’ll grab your favorite pillow--”

“Kojiro,” Cherry called, getting his attention. “I didn’t mean the one to get into your bed.” His gaze dropped lower for a moment before meeting Joe’s.

Oh.  _ That _ invitation. Well, in that case, maybe the movie could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little note about the wine tasting. Wine has legs. If you haven't been to a wine tasting, that's probably confusing, but it was a way for me to slip in my headcanon that Joe is a Leg Man, so...I had to. Please just nod along and pretend it's clever, haha.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on my tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
